


How would YOU define Love?

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: FinnRey Private Nights [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort Sex, Confusion, Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Explicit Sex, bad memories, sexual flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: There are 8 types of love that anyone could experience at anytime in their lives. Every love feels differently. Every kind of love is similar but still unique enough in it's own way.Love is so powerful, it can potentially overwhelm anyone, driving them to do or behave in very strange or uncharacteristic ways.Question is, is there such a thing as too much love? And, if so, can love potentially become a bad thing?Or...Finn hangs out with the Fellas while Rey kicks back with the ladies. As both groups discuss love, neither Finn nor Rey dares to mention what's really been going on between them.





	How would YOU define Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Make Me Yours Tonight'.

There are 8 types of love that anyone could experience at anytime in their lives: _Eros_ (Erotic), _Philia_ (Friendship), _Storge_ (Affection for family  & Friends), _Ludus_ (Playful), _Mania_ (Obsessive), _Pragma_ (Enduring), _Philautia_ (Self love), and _Agape_ (Unconditional). Every love feels differently. Every kind of love is similar but still unique enough in it's own way. Love is so powerful, it can potentially overwhelm anyone, driving them to do or behave in very strange or uncharacteristic ways. Question is, is there such a thing as too much love? And, if so, can love potentially become a bad thing?

 

 

The sound of his cellphone vibrating shakes Finn out of a deep sleep. His bedroom glows a light shade of orange, forcing him not to look directly at the shades of his bedroom window.

Looking over at the night stand, Finn reaches across to pick up his cell and check the caller I.D.

It was Poe who was calling him.

With a tired sigh, Finn rubs his eyes and finally answers the phone.

"Poe, it's Eight O'clock in the morning. Why are you calling so early on a Saturday?"

_"Oh!"_ Poe says.  _"Finn! Where have you been?! We haven't heard from you in a while. Hey, Snap!"_ He calls out. _"It's Finn! You owe me $50 bucks! Finn actually answered his phone!"_

Finn sits up, frowning. "Wait... What's going on?!"

_"Glad to hear from ya, Buddy! You've been M.I.A. for a few weeks now."_

"Wha...? Oh!" The Crease in Finn's face fades as his face relaxes. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, man. Phasma's had me working a double shift for the past few weeks. I've been beat."

_"Ah!"_   Poe says. _"That explains it. Snap and I work the same schedule, but we didn't know what was up when we weren't see you around as much anymore. We've been getting a little worried when you weren't answering your phone."_

"Sorry. Didn't mean to upset you guys." Finn apologizes.

_"Naw, naw. No harm done. But..."_ Poe says in a higher tone.  _"...Since you are up, you wanna get together with the fellas for lunch later? Catch up on the latest?"_

Finn takes the phone away from his ear and looks down at it. Frowning and shaking his head as if he were looking right at Poe. He then puts it back up to his ear.

"Really, Poe? You called me this early to see if I wanted to eat? You couldn't just text me?"

_"Oop! Sorry. My bad."_ Poe says, not sounding genuine at all.  _"So...?"_

Finn scoffs as he shakes his head. "Sure. Where at?"

_"Wait, hold up. Are you actually coming this time?"_

"Yeah, Poe." Finn sounds annoyed. "Now, where am I going?"

_"Your Sister's place, the Cantina at 12:30 p.m."_ Poe says.

"12:30." Finn repeats. "Yeah, I'll be there at 12:00."

_"Cool. See ya then. Get some more sleep. You sound like you need it."_

"Dickhead." Finn says.

_"Love you, too bud."_ Poe says as Finn hangs up.

Finn falls back on to his pillow, staring up at his ceiling. He didn't get in that night before until almost 3 in the morning. And if it hadn't been for Poe calling him, he would still be knocked out. And right now, Finn really does wish that Poe had texted him. Because now, he's wide awake!

'After just four hours of sleep. Goddammit!' Finn thinks to himself. He just rolls over on his side, knowing that he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

 

 

Just as he suspected, Finn gets to the Cantina before Poe and Snap does. As he waited for them to show up, he glances around his Sister's place, remembering what happened the last time he was here. A little knowing smile spread across his face.

 

 

_**On their Fourth night together...** _

_It was actually just last Friday that Finn and Rey were here. They had met up there instead of their usual hangout spot: the Emerald Valley._

_It had been two weeks since they hooked up at the hotel. And they were ready for some action that night._

_Now, their plan was to grab a drink there and then head back over to Finn's place to get their night started. But, because Rey was on the verge of tackling Finn to the floor and taking him right there, they ended up fucking the back of Finn's truck._

_"OH-HO!" Rey yells in delight as she straddled Finn's hips, riding him there in the empty dark parking lot. "Fuck me back, Finn!!"_

_Finn's pants were pulled down to his ankles, while Rey's jean shorts were sitting on the dashboard. Rey was smothering Finn into her chest as she rode him like there was no morning._

_"OH!" Rey moans._

_"FUCK!!" Finn yells, thrusting up into Rey. Grabbing her ass and spanking it._

_"Fuck me, Finn! Fuck me! Come on! Give it to me!" Rey demands. "OOH, I missed this SO much!"_

_Finn moans. "Rey! Can't I take this jacket off? It's hot back here!"_

_"NOO!" Rey says. "I'm close! I'm close!"_

_Finn grunts as he feels himself getting closer. "Oh! Ah!"_

_"WHEW!!" Rey grunts heavily and breaths harder as she tips over the edge into an organism._

"Finn?"

 

 

_**Present Day...** _

A familiar voice pulls Finn out of his daydream. He looks up to see that it's Poe and Snap. They both look down at him in concern.

"Finn? You good?" Poe asks again.

"Yeah." Finn nods. "Yeah. I'm good." He smiles.

"Okay..." Poe says, sounding unsure. Snap takes a seat across from Poe. "Did you ever go back to sleep? You look a little out of it."

"Naw, but it's alright." Finn promises. "I'll manage. I'll be fine."

Poe and Snap nod their heads, still not entirely convinced, but don't push it any further.

 

 

Aside from enjoying the game on the overhead screen and their lunch, Finn and the fellas catch up on the latest: Work, family, what craziness happened to them over the past couple of weeks.

But, through it all, Finn doesn't bring up or even mention that he and Rey have been sleeping together over the past month and a half. He doesn't really want to tell them, but since they've all been friends since college, it kind of sucks that he can't come clean with his closest compadres.

"So, Jess has been bugging me about wanting us to move in together." Poe says.

"Well, it's about time. And?" Snap questions.

"I don't think we're there yet." Poe answers.

"You don't? How come?" Finn asks.

"Well, it's... it's just that you go from hanging out together most of the time to being together ALL the time. I mean, sure. We've been dating for about 17 months now, and of course I'm crazy about her. But, after you move in together, things can start to get a little sour. You guys know I've been married before, and at first, the idea of being with my wife 24/7 was the thing I wanted the most. But, after a while, I found that I couldn't stand being around her at times. Not all the time, of course. But, some of the time. You find yourselves fighting over the dumbest things. You argue about absolutely nothing. Little shit is just blown out of proportion. And the only real downside was I couldn't get away from her. She was right there at the house where I slept in and paid the bills. Unfortunately, there was more problems in our relationship than solutions. And our marriage couldn't be salvaged. I don't wanna have to go through that again with Jess, y'know?"

"I get cha." Finn says. "Being with that one woman who goes from making you crazy about her to just driving you crazy period."

"Yeah." Poe cringes as he shakes his head. "I remember Shantell."

"I can't forget her." Finn says. "Shantell was one mean, hateful woman." Finn says. "Although, to be fair, if I had a momma who was that damn crazy, I probably would've wound up just like her."

"Naw." Snap disagrees. "That's just not who you are, Finn. Being a rude, spiteful, B I T C H. It's just not in you."

"Yeah, man." Poe Said. "I remember that everytime I was around when Shantell had one of her... (clears throat) ' _Episodes_ ',..." He says with quotation gestures. "...you never did or said anything to disrespect her. Even when you had every right in the world."

"Well, it never got _too_ bad when there were other people around." Finn comments. "You've never seen her when it was just the two of us. That's when it get really _serious_."

"Well, in that case, if she ever did get hurt, it was because you were acting in self-defense. But, even still, you wouldn't hurt her out of spite. No matter what, you were always there for her when she needed you. You've got a big heart, Finn. You cared a lot about her. You care a lot about people."

"Yeah." Snap agrees. "Man, Shantell was a real piece of work. It was only ever gonna end badly for the two of you. I wouldn't feel bad about that if I were you."

Finn gestures a 'maybe so' at Snap. He presses his lips together, lost in thought.

"Anyway, you and Jess aren't _nearly_ that bad off, Poe." Snap says. "Now, I think... I'm not telling you what to do, just so you know. I'm just adding my two cents here."

Poe gestures for him to go on.

"I think that it might do so good for the two of you to talk things out. It maybe not pleasant, but it's better than just letting any of the bad fester, Y'know? That's why things between me and Kaydel have been going so awesomely. We don't keep what's bothering us to ourselves. We deal with whatever the problem is, whatever it might be, and we take the time to work it out. We've been married for 12 years now. It's not perfect. But, it doesn't have to be. It just has to be a mutual desire to make the relationship better."

"Hmm!" Poe nods his head. "Alright, I didn't think of it that way. Okay, well, I'll be sure to think about it."

"I hope everything works out, man. You've got a good one. We both do. DO NOT ever let her go."

Poe smiles at his friend. "Speaking of good women... Finn! What are you waiting for?!"

Finn's eyes shoot up to Poe in surprise. "What?!"

"I mean, come on! You've been on your own for like what? Almost two years now? What's the hold up, man?! Rey's right there!"

Finn sighs exhaustedly. "Am I gonna have to go over this again, Poe?! Rey and I are just good friends. I don't wanna run the risk of losing her. Especially, if she doesn't feel the same about me!"

"You're kidding me, right?" Snap asks. "It's obvious the two of you can't get enough of each other. Just go ahead and let us know when the wedding is already!"

"What? You saying men and women can't be friends?" Finn asks incredibly.

"No, I'm not saying that!" Snap says. "I'm just saying that the chemistry is just off the charts with you two. And you can't tell me that Rey isn't into you. She practically smiles nonstop whenever you're in her field of view."

"It's only because she's known me for so long. I was the first guy she could trust. And the only one she could ever really count on! She said so herself. And I'd hated it if I did or said something that would bring our decade long friendship to an end! Besides, I've only been single this long is because I'm not waiting for anything. I'm in a good place, financially! Maz and Karé are happy. Asia's in good health. It's all good! I don't need to be in a relationship to be happy. I'm good as is!"

Both Poe and Snap sigh in unison.

"Finn, I'm telling ya: You're gonna regret it when she does find someone. It'll be too late then."

Finn scoffs. "I'm sure I'll be fine." He finishes his drink. Refusing to even focus on Rey being in the arms of someone else.

Poe and Snap exchange concerned glances.

 

 

Later that afternoon over at Jess's Apartment, she, Kaydel, Rey, and Rose are all in her living room, exchanging stories, drinking their beers, and laughing. Rey was just telling the girls about some guys hitting on her at a bar she when to and how she scared them away by telling them of her four kids. Rose and Jessika had a real cackle over that!

"Really?" Asks Kaydel, who was too busy choking on her drink while laughing. "Just like that?!"

"Just. Like. That." Rey giggles.

"Man! Guys are all so stupid!" Rose says. "Didn't even stick around to see if you were lying or not."

"I'm telling you!" Rey says. "If they even think you have a kid sitting at home, they won't bother you for the rest of the night. It's the perfect repellent! Thinking that when... Not if but when... they get us, they have to get the kids, too! As if they really had a chance! You know what I mean?"

"I hear ya!" Rose says as she and Rey clinking their beer bottle.

"You ladies wanna hear something crazy?" Jess asks. "Over at the station, there was this one woman being questioned on an assault case. Apparently, she had been stalking her ex-husband or something for weeks. They had broken up like years ago, because she kept passing it (basically, her body) around to any man who would take it. And then, years later, I guess she just randomly decided that she wanted to get back with him. But, here's the thing: He had moved on a long time ago. A new wife and kids and everything. So, then, when this lady reaches out to her ex, she's expecting him to just take her back in with open arms. And when he doesn't, she attempted to make him jealous by parading some other guys around him while in public. And not only does he not act the way she wanted him to act. He would just ignore her. Walk right pass her as if she were never there."

"Wow." Rey asks.

"That's crazy." Rose comments. 

"Probably not a good idea." Kaydel says.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Jess continues. "Anyway, she tries and tries again. But, her ex isn't budging. And you'd think that okay, that's the end of it! He doesn't want me back? Fuck him! No! Not her! She refuses to give up. But eventually, she does come to a conclusion as to why her ex isn't coming around back to her. It's not because of anything SHE did. But, it was because of 'HER'! The man's new wife! She actually blames 'the new woman' for stealing her man away from her. So, she later followed the wife out to a playground where she took their kids and this crazy bitch just started walked right up to her and started cutting at her with a switch blade she kept in her purse. All the while, screaming 'You selfish bitch! You stole him! You're keeping him away from me!' Now, please. Keep in mind that she's doing this in public! In front of people! Right in front of her own children. Witnesses all around her! So, finally, this lady gets pulled off of the man's wife and yanked away as she and her kids were kept protected by those same eyewitnesses! So, when she was pulled into the station, she was asked why did she attack this woman, her answer was 'Because I wanted my man back! I was doing this for us.' And, again, he was married. He wasn't hers anymore. But, she didn't care! She just said that she wanted her ex back and that this 'bitch' was in the way."

"Man! That's..." Rey has no words there.

"I know. It never even dawned on her that she was, in essence, about to kill some lady she didn't even know. In front of this lady's kids. All she knew was she was willing to kill for some man who didn't even love her anymore. Getting his wife out of the way so that she could have him again. And, all in the name of love!"

"Yeesh! I know I've been told before that I can love hard, but something like that isn't natural." Rey says, sounding troubled.

"That's insane! I know that feelings can become a little overwhelming at times. But, entitled bitches always scare me." Rose says.

"And, y'know... I actually spoke to some of those eyewitnesses and they all remembered hearing the woman screaming 'Not in front of my babies!' and 'Please! Don't hurt my kids!' Despite her being stabbed and slashed, she never asked why the woman was doing this to her. Her only concern was the safety of her children."

"Wow." Rose says. "Just... Wow." 

Rey hangs her head down in thought. Hearing about this poor woman being attacked while protecting for her children makes her think about how terrified her own mother must have been after she and her family were involved in a car accident that claimed her father's life.

She actually remembers being hurt pretty badly, while Ben was there, sitting next to her in the wrecked car. And her Father, Han, laid there, dying in her mother's arms. She wonders now just how helpless she must've felt to see her entire family hurt. It must've been too much to bare. It's too much for her to even think about. 

But then, as if the flood gates were opened, Rey can't help but think of every guy she was attracted to. And some she even fell in love with. As she herself had stated before, she's been known to love hard. Maybe that came from losing her Father at such a young age. Or maybe she felt like she had this huge void in her heart and she went around, hoping that someone would fill it up for her. And how every guy failed her over and over again. Maybe that's way she ultimately settled for having sex with Finn versus being in a relationship with him.

Finn? Why did Finn's face pop up in her head? In fact, where did his name even come from? She was so upset at the thought of doing anything for the ones she loved and then  **Boom!** Suddenly, her thoughts go to Finn. Why?

Her eyes widen in realization as she stares at her lap. Finn's the first guy she's known that she could trust. Who has NEVER let her down and was always there for her whenever she needed him there.

And while she had Finn on the brain, her mind goes back to that hotel room three weeks ago. After they had sex in the shower, they both soon when to bed. But when she get into bed, Finn laid next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. But, before he could, Rey stopped him by grapping his arm and holding it away from her. When Finn asked her what she was doing, she simply said that there was no cuddling allowed. 

And it was true. They've had sex multiple times now, but they never cuddled. She only thought of Finn as a friend. Not because she didn't wanna be with him. Of course she thought about it from time to time. But, because then things would feel _too_ real. She would find herself in a vulnerable position, opening herself up to be hurt again. And besides, she didn't want to lose her friendship with Finn. He's too important to her.

They were just having sex. They weren't in a committed relationship.

"Rey?" 

A voiced pulled her out of her day dream.

"You okay?" Kaydel asked, resting her hand on Rey's knee.

Rey looks her in the eye, worried about the look on her face but then gives her friend a peacefully smile. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure? Because, you looked a little troubled there."

"Yeah, I'm good." Rey nods, resting her hand on top of Kaydel's. 

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask you, Rey." Jess says. "How have you been since breaking things off with Hux?"

"I've been doing fine. I've actually been pretty busy at work lately. So, I've had that to keep my mind on. Plus, Finn's been insisting that we should hang out more. So, that's what we've been doing."

"Oh?" Rose asks, sounding a little too inquisitive for Rey's liking. "Hanging out and doing... what?"

"Don't even go there, Rose." Rey warns. "We're not doing anything like that."

"Yeah." Kaydel says. "And, if they were, it's their business. It's none of yours."

Rose huffs. "Yeah, I know that. it's just... It's just you two obviously care a lot about each other. And he's clearly interested in you, girl. So, what's wrong with giving him a little..." Rose gestures by lightly rocking her hips. "...Appreciation. If you know what I mean."

Rey's face lights up in a furious blush.

"Ah-HA! You've thought about it!" Rose teases. "I knew you thought about it! You've got his nose wide open, Girl! Why not take advantage?"

"Enough, alright, Rose!" Jess says.

What? He's hot! And he likes her! So, why shouldn't she get some of that?!"

"Okay, Rose! Control yourself. Rey's already said that she doesn't wanna risk her friendship with Finn. What do you think sex would give them? Things would only be weird for them!"

That's what Rey thought at first. But... it isn't. Things aren't weird between her and Finn. In fact, things were awesome!

"You've clearly been drinking too much tonight, Rose! Maybe I should cut you off." Jess wonders.

"Look..." Rose holds her hands up in surrender. "...All I'm saying is... if I had a guy like Finn... Hell, if I _had_ Finn, I would be rocking his world every night. It's a shame that he's been single for a while. Maybe I should go for him before someone comes to steal him."

"Rose! I told you that's enough." Jess says, as Rose laughs out loud.

Rey's eyes drift downward again. Once again lost in thought. Losing Finn? Losing him to somebody else? How? They're just friends. She didn't have anything to worry about. So, then... Why does that thought upsetting her so much?

 

 

**LATER...**

A knock at her door breaks Rey's concentration on the show she was watching. She sits down her ice tea and gets up to go answer the door. Upon seeing her friend, she smiles, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey." Finn says.

"Hi." Rey says back. Rey pulls away from their embrace and pecks Finn on the lips. Once again, without even thinking.

Finn smiles. "I brought the snacks." Holding up plastic bags filled with junk food and drinks. He sets them down on the floor in favor of removing his jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack. He then puts the groceries back up.

Rey looks up at him perplexed.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Finn asks. "It's Friday."

It then dawns on her. "Oh, Yeah! Yeah! Sorry, I had some things on my mind."

"What's up?" Finn asks.

"Uhh... Hey! What'd you bring?" Rey asks, dodging his question.

Now Finn is looking perplexed. "Umm... A few sodas, some Strawberry Ice cream. Some Honeybuns for me. Oatmeal pies and a half gallon of milk."

"That's all?" Rey asks.

"Well, I also get some sour cream and onion chips for ya."

Rey grins. "Aww, thank you!"

"No problem." Finn smiles as he heads for the kitchen.

"So, how was your day?" Rey calls out.

"It was okay. Just spent most of if with the fellas." Finn calls back.

"Oh, boys' day out, huh?" Rey asks. "Any interesting?"

"Oh, you know how it is. Just the usual thing: People at work giving us a hard time. We're treated like shit by everybody else. Boss is never happy and we all have to go on, working jobs we hate to pay for things we need. Y'know..."

"Amen." Rey says.

"...Same old shit. Brand new day." Finn finishes.

"If I had beer, I'd give you one." Rey says.

"If I had beer, I'd drink it. I don't know about you." Finn says back with a smile.

Rey chuckles at that, moving some hair behind her ear.

"How about you?" Finn asks.

Rey shrugs. "More of the same. Just me and the girls."

"Uh-oh!" Finn says.

"Why do you say that?" Rey asks.

"Oh, just... remembering what my dad use to say about women getting together."

"Which is?" Rey asks.

"Nothing." Finn says, quickly looking away from Rey. She huffs as she smile faintly. "Anyway, I hope you don't mind but, if we're gonna eat any ice cream, it should be cold." Finn says as he opens the freezer door. "I don't like it when it's melting."

"That's fine." Rey says, looking away.

"I'll open carton in a couple of hours." Finn says. "Make sure it's nice and cold."

Rey's breathing turns labor and she huffs. Ever since she heard that story from Jess earlier, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about that car accident and losing her Father. She hadn't thought about that in years. It's been bothering her since she left Jess's place, Why was it bothering her so much?

Right. Of course. A mother scared for her family. Not to mention, how scared _she_ was. She was only 9 years old. But, she remembers it so vividly. 

As she sniffles, she begins to shake. A memory from so long ago that had been buried deep in her subconscious just keep rearing it's ugly head over and over again in her head. The sound of her mother asking her and her brother if they were okay and to stay still as she cried out for help. Promising them that they were going to be alright. Her screaming her daddy's name, pleading with him to 'Hold on! Help's coming! Please, Han! Open your eyes! Don't leave me!' She can't shake it. She can't stop thinking about it!

Finn leaves the Kitchen and heads back towards the Kitchen. He stops dead in his track upon seeing Rey. "Rey?" He calls out. But, she doesn't respond. "Rey? What's wrong?" She's still not answering him. He comes closer, resting a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

Rey clutches her chest as if she had been struck there. She  shakes her head and lets out a quiet 'No.' before tears sting her eyes and stream down her cheeks.

Finn immediately pulls her into a hug. Rey gasps in surprise. He holds her tightly to his chest, rubbing and gently patting her on her back. He doesn't say anything, but he knows her well enough to know that something was bothering her enough to make her cry. He doesn't push her to say anything. He won't make her say anything. He just knows to hold her close until she was ready to talk. _If_ she ever does.

Rey takes a deep breath sighs almost forcefully. She then wraps her arm tightly around Finn's shoulders. Crying into the space where his neck meets his right shoulder. Finn only holds her tighter. He rests his chin on top of her head as she continues to sob.

"Can you stay tonight?" Rey asks quietly.

"Yeah. I brought extra clothes with me." Finn says.

Rey nods. "Okay. Thank you."

"Okay." Finn says silently back.

Rey inhales Finn's familiar scent. He's wearing her favorite cologne tonight: Dark Obsession. It's always a pleasant scent and very welcomed, just like Finn himself. She then kisses his neck as her hands slide from around Finn's neck and slowly slide down his chest. She then peppers his neck with some many kisses, Finn's already lost count. Her hands continue their short trek downwards as Finn's moans begins to turn her on.

Finally, after a few seconds, her hands reaches his belt and begins to undo it.

"Rey? Hey, wha..." Finn stops when she pulls down his dark blue jeans and grabs him through his drawers.

"Shh..." Rey says. She then removes her lips from his neck in order to look him in the eye. She pushes him back into the kitchen, stopping in front of the corner. "Finn, you don't have to kiss my clit. Just fuck me." She whisper as she turns around, bending over for him. She then snatches off her shirt, leaving her bra on.

Finn, not sure what's even going on anymore, doesn't answer her any questions. He just pulls down her leggings and her panties. He lets his jeans slide down his legs as he pulls down his drawers. He also takes off his shirt and puts himself inside of her.

He then thrusts his hips against her backside, making her brace herself as she moans. Finn puts one hand on her left hip and the other on her shoulder. 

Finn groans as he fucks into her.

"Do it harder, Finn!" Rey demands. Once again, Finn says nothing. Just obliges her. Rey closes her eyes as she feels Finn pushing all the way inside of her and pulling back out again. She then leans all the way over, resting her forehead on her arms. She shivers, thanks to the cold counter but she doesn't care about that. She just wants Finn to make her feel better tonight. And, from the way she's blushing as Finn wraps his arms around her waist, She'd say that it's working.

She pushes herself off of the counter, her eyes still tightly shut closed. She moans uncontrollable as Finn has now picked up the pace.

"Oh, Fuck me! Give it to me! That's it! OOOOH!" Rey says.

Finn goes from groaning to growling as the sounds of their fucking echoes throughout the entire place. "OH! FUCK!" He yells, squeezing her thigh tightly.

Rey wonders for a brief moment that her neighbors just might be able to hear them. But, just like that, she stops caring. She feels like she needs this. In her head ironically enough, this isn't Finn, 'The guy who's down for whatever', or 'the best fuck buddy in the whole world'. But, rather, this was Finn, 'who's always there for her when she needs him the most'. Yes, in her head, this is who Finn is to her. And right now, he's the latter.

Finn's eyes begin to roll as he feels himself about to come. He grunts. "I'm gonna come." He says as he pulls himself out.

Rey frowning, grabs him and pushes him onto the floor and straddles his hips. She puts him right back inside of her and then fucks him back, only this time she's in charge.

"Rey, didn't you hear me? I'm about to go." Finn warns.

"Yeah. I heard you." Rey says. Riding him harder.

"So, stop!" Finn says.

"NO!" Rey shouts. She said to herself that she wants to feel something a little different tonight and she means it! She continues to fuck Finn back, silently warning him not to pull out again.

"Rey, seriously! No! You've gotta stop! You gonna make me come!" Finn grabs her hips in a vain attempt to stop her.

"Good! I want you to come in me!" Rey shouts. She grunts as she feels herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Rey closes her eyes again and grits her teeth as she tightens onto Finn's harden length. She rides him harder, in an almost desperate attempt to make Finn reach his orgasm. Making him keep an unspoken promise to her.

Just as she comes, she can feel Finn releasing deeply inside of her. It's something she's never felt before, but it's something she can definitely get used to. She collapses on top of Finn, who lays there, wondering why she made him do that.

It's so amazing, feeling his seed freely flowing into her center.

This has never happened before. Finn's either always pulled out and climaxed in her mouth, on her chest, or on her ass. But, never inside of her. She felt as though she needed this. And, as always, Finn has met her needs.

Rey picks herself up, looking down at a confused Finn.

"Rey, why did you make me do that?" Finn asks, sounding upset.

"Because I needed it." Rey answers. "I needed to feel some different tonight. I needed you." Rey cups Finn's face with both hands. "Please, don't look at me like that. You didn't do anything wrong. You were just being your sweet, innocent self. Being there for a friend." Rey leans over, kissing him on the lips. "I was dealing with an old memory. Something that happened to me when I was little. It was so bad, Finn!" Rey's voice breaks when she says his name. "It was too much to think about. I just wanted to focus on something else: You." Finn looks up at her sympathetically. Rey leans back over to kiss him again. "Thank you. I needed you." She whispers as she kisses him again while still on the floor.

 

 

Later on that night, as they slept side by side, Rey looks over at Finn, who snoozing away. She smiles and then looks down to see that same arm that Finn once tried to cuddle her with. She then takes that same arm and pulls it over her waist, holding it around her like she was scared to lose it. Finn scoots closer to her, becoming her big spoon.

Rey sighs in contentment before she too drifts off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
